


Dernier mot

by Clarounette



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito s'est encore fourré dans un sale pétrin.<br/>Post Naked Truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dernier mot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337897) by [Clarounette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette)



"Merde..."

Adossé à un mur de béton, il regardait le ciel. Des myriades d'étoiles y étaient encore visibles, petites tâches lumineuses contre la noirceur abyssale du ciel nocturne, mais l'horizon s'éclaircissait lentement, annonçant la fin de la nuit. Allait-il seulement pouvoir voir le nouveau jour se lever?

***

Une semaine auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre.

C'était un jour comme tant d'autres. Il s'était levé assez tôt, s'était préparé un petit-déjeuner frugal, avant de commencer à faire le tri dans les derniers clichés qu'il avait pris. Rien de bien glorieux: un ou deux mariages, des festivités locales sans grand intérêt, quelques shoots à un gala de charité... Que de la commande. Rien de personnel.

Depuis son retour de Hong Kong, Asami lui avait formellement interdit de poursuivre ses activités dangereuses. Il n'était plus autorisé à chasser les pontes des truands. Et ça le saoulait. Beaucoup.

Mais il ne voulait pas désobéir à l'homme qui avait fait un si long chemin pour le sauver, à celui qui s'était fait blesser pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui devait bien ça. Et puis... Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait aussi peur de mettre à nouveau Asami en danger parce qu'il avait décidé de prendre des risques. Ses actes inconsidérés ne devraient jamais faire d'autre victime que lui-même.

Et comme il fallait bien payer son loyer, il acceptait à peu près tout ce qu'on lui proposait, des photos de baptême aux concours de cosplay... Tout en regrettant la montée d'adrénaline que provoquait toujours le fait d'être planqué dans une ruelle à guetter une affaire douteuse tout en risquant de se faire repérer par les malfrats.

Il était donc en train de vérifier ses négatifs pour choisir les futurs tirages quand un bruit étrange lui parvint de l'entrée. Il se leva pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelqu'un avait manifestement glissé une enveloppe sous sa porte. Une enveloppe toute simple, format lettre. Blanche et sans timbre, ni aucune autre espèce de renseignement sur son destinataire. Il se décida quand même à y jeter un coup d'oeil, malgré tous les inconvénients que lui avait causés autrefois sa curiosité.

Un simple feuillet blanc y était enfermé, révélant un court message: "pot-de-vin", une date, et une adresse. Sur les quais.

"Ils ont quoi avec les entrepôts, ces putains de yakuza", se demanda-t-il vaguement.

***

C'était là qu'il se trouvait maintenant. Sur les quais, derrière de grandes caisses qui contenaient il ne savait quoi. Son salut se trouvait peut-être derrière ces cubes de bois et ces containers métalliques, mais il n'avait plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était assis dans une flaque de son propre sang qui ne faisait que s'élargir. Dieu seul savait combien de temps encore il pourrait rester éveillé. La douleur s'était depuis longtemps estompée, il ne ressentait plus qu'un étrange engourdissement dans toute la partie inférieure de son corps. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore conscient. Il ne pouvait que souhaiter l'être quand les ouvriers qui travaillaient sur cette partie du port arriveraient pour commencer leur travail au lever du jour. Plus qu'une petite heure, tout au plus.

***

La tentation avait été trop grande. Peut-être avait-il sous ses yeux la chance de sa vie, le scoop qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Il avait abandonné depuis plusieurs mois déjà l'idée de faire tomber Asami. D'abord parce qu'il connaissait le bonhomme, et il n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Ensuite... Il n'en avait plus envie, c'est tout.

Il avait refusé longtemps de reconnaître ce qui le tourmentait. Mais après Hong Kong, ce n'était plus possible. Il était tombé amoureux de ce salopard, pour son plus grand malheur.

Pendant de nombreuses semaines, il avait tenu ses sentiments secrets, car il se doutait que ceux-ci n'allaient pas être reçus avec l'enthousiasme dont il rêvait. Il profitait simplement de chaque moment passé avec son bourreau. Il continuait de jouer les vierges effarouchées, de fuir Asami quand celui-ci le poursuivait, tout en souhaitant se faire rattraper.

Sa réponse aux caresses brutales du yakuza avait aussi changé. Il ne cachait plus son plaisir. À voir la tête des sbires de son amant quand il passait devant eux, cela devait s'entendre de loin. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à embrasser cet homme froid et distant le jour, mais passionné et enflammé la nuit. Il prenait parfois l'initiative dans leurs ébats. Il avait même fait quelques recherches sur internet et surpris Asami avec deux ou trois "trucs" qu'il y avait appris. Non pas qu'il pensât que c'était choses nouvelles pour le yakuza... Mais le visage de celui-ci en avait dit long sur son plaisir à recevoir ces attentions de la part du jeune photographe. Pas que le visage d'ailleurs...

Un soir, après une journée particulièrement éprouvante, il avait rejoint Asami au Club Sion. Celui-ci était en pleine négociation avec un homme d'affaire puissant et l'avait fait patienter au bar. Il avait rapidement senti tous les regards tournés vers lui. Lui et sa chemise bariolée entrouverte sur un T-shirt kaki, son jean déchiré et sa paire de baskets... au milieu d'hôtesses en robes de soirée et d'hommes riches en costume Armani. Son malaise n'avait fait que grandir après avoir entendu le rire méprisant d'un de ces richards, qui sans aucun doute lui était adressé. Il avait donc commandé un cocktail, pour se donner une contenance.

Mais la transaction avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et quand Asami était enfin venu le chercher, il en était à sa quatrième coupe. Les lumières du club lui donnaient mal à la tête, la musique était trop bruyante pour lui, et il commençait à avoir la bouche pâteuse. Il était sur le point de commander un nouveau cocktail pour y remédier quand Asami l'avait saisi par le bras et, poussant un profond soupir, lui avait dit:

"Tu sais pourtant que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis.

_ Je m'ennuyais sans toi", répondit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du yakuza.

Le geste surprit grandement Asami. Il prit toutefois le jeune homme dans ses bras et fit signe à son secrétaire de faire amener sa voiture. Quand il déboucha sur le parking, celle-ci les attendait. Il y installa le photographe avant d'y prendre place. À peine fut-il assis que le jeune homme se jeta contre lui. Tout cela avait un goût de déjà-vu, mais ce n'était pas du désespoir que l'on pouvait voir dans ces yeux noisettes: c'était de l'adoration. Et Asami ne s'y trompait pas, à en juger par le sourire qu'il affichait. Il continua à l'observer, le laissant faire à sa guise.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur ses genoux, posa ses mains sur les épaules du yakuza, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut timide, les lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Les langues jouaient à cache-cache, se touchaient, se goûtaient lascivement. Asami se détacha et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de son jeune amant.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ce soir?

_ Rien du tout. Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Tu es très entreprenant, alors que d'habitude tu fais tout pour m'éviter.

_ C'est parce que je t'aime, enfoiré." Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il reprit sa place à l'autre bout de la banquette arrière de la limousine, et observa la réaction du yakuza du coin de l'oeil.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et affichait un sourire victorieux. Pourtant, aucune tendresse dans ses yeux, pensait le jeune homme. Il sentit venir les larmes et cria au chauffeur de s'arrêter. D'un signe de tête, Asami l'autorisa à stopper le véhicule, et quand ce fut fait, il laissa descendre le jeune homme sans une parole, et le regarda s'enfuir dans les rues de Tokyo.

***

Bon sang, il était en train de crever sur un quai désert, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était ce connard. Et merde, il pleurait maintenant.

C'était peut-être un connard, mais c'était SON connard. Il se rendait compte qu'il allait sûrement quitter cette terre et qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie réponse de sa part. Avait-il une quelconque importance dans sa vie? Allait-il le regretter? Ou le remplacer rapidement par une pouffiasse ou un autre petit con sans cervelle?

Asami l'avait sorti des griffes de Fei Long, mais cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Peut-être n'avait-il été qu'un pion dans la petite bataille que se livraient le businessman japonais et le chef de triade depuis des années déjà. Peut-être toutes ces étreintes, ces caresses, auraient pu être reçues par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Peut-être même par Fei Long.

Malgré son extrême faiblesse, penser au chinois le faisait bouillir. Et dire que ce n'était même pas lui le responsable de sa mort prochaine.

***

Il avait dû quitter son appartement environ deux heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il était donc en train de fermer la porte vers 20h, la précieuse sacoche contenant son appareil photo pendue à l'épaule, quand il avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil une silhouette au bout du couloir. Asami continuait donc à le faire suivre. Ça n'allait pas être aisé de distancer le gorille, mais il devait essayer, ou le scoop allait lui passer sous le nez.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le truand, le forçant à se cacher un peu plus dans l'ombre et donc à le perdre de vue quelques instants. Il eut juste le temps de penser: "ça m'a l'air d'être un nouveau, je devrais pouvoir le semer", avant de filer dans la direction opposée. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de son immeuble, entendant des pas lourds derrière lui et quelques jurons. Il franchit le hall et, une fois dans la rue, se dirigea prestement vers la ruelle la plus proche. Il s'y engouffra, suant à grosses gouttes, et courut jusqu'au fond de la venelle, jusqu'à la palissade qui l'obstruait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, riant intérieurement de la mine dépitée de son poursuivant, avant de jeter sa sacoche de l'autre côté du muret de bois. Il bondit et le franchit à son tour, atterrissant dans une énorme poubelle. C'était celle du restaurant du coin de la rue, et elle était toujours remplie d'épluchures et de déchets alimentaires. Rien de plus agréable pour se réceptionner après une chute. Si on mettait de côté l'odeur.

"Putain, je suis encore bon pour sentir pendant des heures". Il était en train de récupérer son appareil quand il entendit un choc contre la palissade. Le gorille l'avait donc presque rattrapé. Mais il doutait qu'il puisse jamais escalader le mur comme il l'avait fait. Il l'entendit jurer copieusement, et lui lança: "à bientôt, trouduc!" avant de reprendre sa course vers les quais.

Il y parvint une petite heure plus tard. Le port n'était normalement pas très loin de chez lui, mais il avait pris la précaution de revenir fréquemment sur ses pas pour s'assurer qu'Asami n'avait pas lancé plusieurs sbires à ses trousses. Quand il fut certain de ne pas être suivi, il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt où devait avoir lieu la transaction. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, il observa les alentours afin de décider du meilleur endroit pour se planquer. Il choisit de s'installer derrière une pile de caisses au coin de l'entrepôt qui laissaient juste un petit espace idéal pour voir sans se faire voir. Il avait encore un peu moins d'une heure à patienter, et il en profita pour vérifier son matériel. Rien de plus rageant que de louper le scoop du siècle parce qu'il n'y avait plus de batterie dans son appareil. Puis il attendit.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps, car manifestement les bandits avaient décidé d'être en avance. Mais leur allure le surprit: ils ressemblaient plus à une bande de voyous des rues qu'à des yakuza endimanchés. Leurs armes étaient tout aussi étranges: des barres de fers, des planches... "C'est peut-être pas eux" pensa-t-il, et il décida de rester caché. Mais les voyous ne partaient pas et semblaient attendre quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à fouiller les alentours, l'un d'eux s'approchant dangereusement de sa cachette. Et là il comprit. "Merde, je me suis fait avoir!"

Trop tard, le petit truand l'avait repéré et alerté ses collègues. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais il se fit rattraper rapidement. Maintenu les mains dans le dos par l'une de ces racailles, il regarda s'approcher celui qu'il pensa être le chef.

"On t'a bien eu, hein? Faut vraiment être con pour se faire attraper aussi facilement.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

_ Donner une petite leçon à Asami.

_ C'est pas mon nom, alors vous pouvez me relâcher." Sa tête partit vers la gauche quand il reçut une gifle cinglante. Il s'était ouvert la lèvre et cracha un peu de sang.

"On sait bien que c'est pas toi, tu nous prends pour des cons? Mais on t'a vu pendu à son bras. Et puis... y a des rumeurs qui circulent. Tu serais sa pute depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

_ Je suis la pute de personne!" Il reçut cette fois-ci un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Il était sur le point de pleurer de rage.

"Putain, si vous bossez pour Fei Long, vous pouvez lui dire que je le lui laisse, son Asami!

_ Qui c'est, Fei Long? On connaît pas. Nous, on bosse perso. C'est pour ça qu'il nous fait chier, Asami. Il manipule tout le circuit, et on arrive plus à refourguer notre came. Alors y en a marre, on a décidé de lui montrer qu'on était pas des crétins."

"Fait chier, pensa-t-il, c'est quand même pas des petits trous du cul de revendeurs de shit qui vont me faire la peau? Ça aurait quand même été plus classe si ça avait été Fei Long."

Celui qui se prenait pour un caïd fit un signe à toute sa petite bande, qui se prépara à frapper. Ils tenaient leurs armes de fortune en l'air. "T'en fais pas, on veut pas te tuer, juste montrer à Asami de quoi on est capable si il nous fout en rogne." Et ils les abattirent.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Ils avaient tous visé soigneusement ses tibias ou ses genoux. Une planche dans laquelle il restait un clou laissa une longue estafilade sur son mollet. La barre de fer fit le plus de dégât: il hurla quand sa rotule gauche éclata. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit manifestement pas au petit chef de gang, qui ordonna une nouvelle volée de coups. Cette fois-ci, c'est son tibia droit qui en pâtit, et il était certain que l'os était brisé. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, il s'affala sur le béton.

Excités par l'odeur du sang, comme des hyènes affamées, deux des voyous laissèrent une dernière fois s'abattre leurs armes improvisées. Il poussa un cri effroyable quand son fémur se brisa et perça à la fois sa peau, créant une plaie béante, et son artère... Il s'évanouit.

***

Quand il reprit connaissance, plusieurs heures s'étaient sûrement écoulées. Il n'y avait plus trace des bandits. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, et il était toujours bien à l'abri dans sa cachette. Et il était en train de se vider de son sang.

Le soleil apparaissait tout juste à l'horizon. La journée de travail sur le port n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Mais il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Les couleurs avaient perdu de leur éclat, sa respiration était laborieuse. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Même si on le découvrait, il était sûrement déjà trop tard.

Il entendit alors des pas sur le sol de béton. Une silhouette se découpa soudain contre la faible lueur du soleil levant. Il distinguait mal: elle était sombre et sa vue se brouillait.

"Asami?" murmura-t-il. Et il ferma les yeux.


	2. Encore un instant

Il ne voyait pas les premiers rayons du soleil se refléter sur les buildings de verre autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas les boutiques qui levaient leurs rideaux métalliques. Il ne voyait pas les derniers fêtards qui titubaient sur les trottoirs.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route. Ses mains agrippaient nerveusement le volant. Il accéléra encore. Le temps pressait.

***

Il avait débarqué chez Akihito moins d'une heure auparavant.

Kirishima était venu dans son bureau du Sion pour lui annoncer que le petit nouveau qu'ils avaient mis aux trousses du photographe avait échoué dans sa mission de surveillance: le gamin lui avait faussé compagnie. Il s'en prit d'abord copieusement à son fidèle secrétaire pour avoir choisi quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté pour cette tâche, puis avait souhaité recevoir le malheureux lui-même.

Celui-ci était à peine entré dans la pièce qu'il recevait une gifle violente de la part du businessman et se faisait congédier sur le champ. Il était bien entendu prié de ne pas revenir travailler le lendemain. Le pauvre était parti dépité.

Asami était inquiet. Depuis les incidents de Hong Kong, il avait bien sûr obligé Akihito à refuser tout travail dangereux. Mais il connaissait le jeune homme: il était accroc à l'adrénaline. C'était certainement aussi ce qui le faisait rester auprès de lui. Il était sûr de vivre de folles aventures à ses côtés. Folles, elles l'étaient, mais surtout terriblement périlleuses. Et il ne voulait pas mettre à nouveau la vie du jeune homme en danger par négligence. Il y tenait, au photographe. Certains diraient même qu'il y tenait trop, que son éternel self-control ne faisait pas le poids face à son attachement et que ses réactions étaient surprenantes quand elles étaient liées à Akihito.

Il avait espéré que sa seule compagnie suffirait à combler le jeune homme, mais il s'était manifestement trompé. Il monta donc dans sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement d'Akihito.

Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble vieillissant, il gara son véhicule et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage. Au milieu du couloir se trouvait le studio de son protégé. Il sortit le double de clés qu'il avait fait réaliser secrètement et ouvrit la porte.

Il fut accueilli par un joyeux bazar témoignant seulement de la vie qu'Akihito pouvait mettre là où il passait. Une vaisselle de deux jours s'entassait dans l'évier, quelques vêtements déjà portés traînaient par terre ou sur le canapé, des emballages de biscuits vides s'étalaient sur la table. Le seul endroit parfaitement rangé et entretenu était l'armoire vitrée où trônaient ses appareils photo. Il sourit doucement.

Il entreprit alors de trouver un indice sur la direction qu'avait prise le photographe en fouillant un peu l'appartement. Il n'eût pas à chercher longtemps: il découvrit vite le feuillet blanc qu'Akihito avait fixé sur son frigo à l'aide d'un magnet. Il savait maintenant où trouver le jeune homme.

***

Le gardien à l'entrée du port ne lui résista pas quand il pointa un revolver sur son visage tout en demandant que la barrière soit relevée. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, sûrement pas avec un petit employé trop zélé.

Devant lui, la lumière du jour naissant envahissait peu à peu l'horizon. Les numéros des entrepôts défilaient devant ses yeux, mais pas assez vite à son goût. La peur étreignait son coeur. Il sentait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il avait déjà ressenti cela auparavant, quand il attendait le bon moment pour agir et tirer Akihito des griffes de Fei Long. Mais là il n'avait aucune raison d'être terrifié, il ne savait pas si le jeune homme était réellement en danger. Il avait juste un pressentiment. Un terrible pressentiment.

Et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour perdre Akihito. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Tant de choses qu'il avait tues.

***

Akihito était venu le rejoindre quelques jours plus tôt au Club. C'était tellement inhabituel qu'il en avait été très surpris, mais agréablement. Malheureusement il avait un rendez-vous prévu de longue date et il ne pouvait se désister pour tenir compagnie au photographe. Il avait donc envoyé Kirishima lui demander de patienter.

Quand l'affaire fût conclue, il descendit jusque dans la salle de surveillance. Il s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil qui faisait face aux écrans de contrôle avec une coupe de champagne, et chercha Akihito. Il le trouva accoudé au bar, un verre de cocktail à la main. Le visage rougi et les yeux brillants, il était manifeste qu'il avait bu plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Il actionna un intercom étiqueté "bar" à droite de la console et demanda: "Combien?

_ Trois déjà, c'est le quatrième" lui répondit le barman. Il éteignit. Il était temps de rejoindre le gamin.

Quand il arriva au comptoir, Akihito se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Tenir contre lui ce corps chaud et souple le troubla un instant, puis il prit la décision d'emmener le jeune homme à son appartement afin de profiter de son état.

Une fois dans la voiture, celui-ci se montra encore plus entreprenant. Il sentait déjà le sang refluer vers ses parties intimes à la sensation de ces lèvres humides sur les siennes. Le baiser était délicat et timide, c'était chose rare pour lui qui était habitué à des étreintes passionnées. Mais il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, au contraire. Il avait la vague impression d'embrasser des pétales de roses, et c'était grisant. Il sentait contre sa cuisse le désir du jeune homme. Peut-être avait-il enfin gagné son coeur pour qu'il se laissât aller de cette manière?

Il n'était pas un tendre, loin de là. Ses conquêtes le lui avaient souvent reproché. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir ce qu'il désirait, et il réagissait de la même manière en amour: il prenait. C'est ce qui s'était passé lors de sa première rencontre avec Akihito. Le sexe de son partenaire lui importait généralement peu, il pouvait avoir envie d'hommes comme de femmes. Mais il lui fallait avoir envie. Et Dieu qu'il avait eu envie du jeune photographe quand il l'avait vu s'enfuir sous ses yeux. Il s'était débrouillé pour l'avoir à sa merci pendant trois jours, et il en avait largement profité. Pourtant son désir ne s'était pas éteint. Il avait à nouveau cherché la compagnie d'Akihito. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur ses émotions, il n'était pas du genre à trop réfléchir: il était un homme d'action. Et si son corps lui signalait qu'il avait besoin d'Akihito, il allait le satisfaire. Tout simplement.

Mais après Hong Kong, il ne pouvait plus se cacher l'attachement qu'il portait au jeune homme. Il avait découvert la différence nette entre simple désir et sentiments plus profonds... L'amour peut-être? Inutile de leur donner un nom. Ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être certain qu''ils étaient réciproques.

Aussi ce soir-là, dans sa limousine, il cherchait cette émotion unique dans les yeux noisettes d'Akihito, et il crût bien l'apercevoir. Il souhaitait toutefois en avoir la confirmation, et engagea la conversation.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ce soir?

_ Rien du tout. Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Tu es très entreprenant, alors que d'habitude tu fais tout pour m'éviter.

_ C'est parce que je t'aime, enfoiré."

Elle était là, la confirmation, dans ces mots presque agressifs qui cachaient la trop grande sensibilité du jeune homme. Il en était tellement heureux et soulagé que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un vrai sourire. Mais Akihito avait reculé jusqu'au fond de la banquette, visiblement perturbé. Les mots n'étant pas son fort, il pensa que son sourire suffirait à réconforter le photographe. Malheureusement, l'esprit de celui-ci, embrumé par l'alcool, ne daignait manifestement pas comprendre cette marque d'affection, et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une grande détresse. Aussi quand il demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter, il accepta de le laisser partir, pour ne pas effrayer encore plus son jeune amant.

Il avait regardé s'éloigner la délicate silhouette silencieusement. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait dû tenter de le rattraper, de lui prouver encore une fois avec son corps l'affection qu'il lui portait. Mais ce qu'il avait lu dans les prunelles noisettes l'avait tétanisé. Il avait alors décidé de laisser quelques jours à Akihito pour se calmer avant de le revoir.

Hélas les événements s'étaient accélérés et il se retrouvait maintenant sur les quais, fonçant à vive allure entre les grands entrepôts à la recherche de son amant.

***

Il atteignit enfin le bâtiment stipulé sur le feuillet et descendit de sa voiture. Le soleil était maintenant un peu plus haut dans le ciel, et son éclat orangé lui brûlait les rétines. La ville allait bientôt se réveiller. Et cela faisait huit heures qu'Akihito avait échappé à la surveillance de son gardien. Tout avait pu arriver. Le photographe pouvait tout aussi bien déguster un bon café dans un bar ou nourrir les poissons au fond de la baie.

Il jetait des regards angoissés autour de lui, cherchant où Akihito pouvait se trouver. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une sacoche brune près d'une pile de caisses. Il respira profondément, voulant à tout prix se calmer pour ne pas perdre la face s'il retrouvait le jeune homme sagement assis au coin du mur. D'un pas mesuré, il s'approcha des containers, le soleil dans son dos.

Son coeur ne fit qu'un bond quand il vit Akihito gisant dans une mare de son propre sang, le visage pâle et les lèvres exsangues. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et murmura: "Asami?" avant de fermer ses paupières bleuies.

"Oh non, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard" pria silencieusement le businessman. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou du jeune homme: le pouls était faible, mais présent. En se penchant sur son visage livide, il sentit un léger souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Tout n'était pas perdu. Les jambes d'Akihito semblaient difformes, et son jean était imbibé de sang. Le liquide sourdait d'une plaie sur sa cuisse, manifestement. Il sortit un petit couteau de la poche de son pantalon et déchira patiemment le tissu, souhaitant voir l'ampleur des dégâts afin de décider de la marche à suivre.

Habitué qu'il était à tuer ou regarder tuer à l'arme à feu, il n'était pourtant pas préparé à ce qu'il trouvât: le fémur droit brisé avait transpercé la peau, et de la plaie s'écoulait toute la force vitale du jeune homme. Il se redressa et défit sa ceinture. Il en fit un garrot de fortune. Puis, sans se soucier des tâches indélébiles que le sang allait laisser sur son costume hors de prix, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, notant au passage les empreintes sanglantes qui prenaient des directions différentes depuis l'endroit où il avait trouvé Akihito. Il l'installa avec précaution sur la banquette arrière, puis s'assit au volant. Il démarra en trombe et prit la route de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Comme un mantra, il se répétait: "Ne meurs pas... S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas... S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas... Mon Akihito..."


	3. Epilogue

La nuit avait envahi les rues mouvementées tokyoïtes. Des étudiants désoeuvrés se dirigeant vers les salles de karaoke ou de cinéma, des employés qui finissaient leur pénible journée de travail dans les bars avec leurs collègues, des professionnels de la vie nocturne, tous défilaient en flot continu devant les façades illuminées de la ville.

Installé confortablement à l'arrière de sa limousine, Asami sirotait un Cognac, les yeux dans le vague. Son portable sonna, il décrocha.

"_ Asami... Non... Certainement pas." Il raccrocha sans dire au revoir. Il réglait souvent ses affaires depuis sa voiture, et il avait pris l'habitude d'économiser ses paroles. Il allait toujours droit à l'essentiel.

Kirishima adressa un coup d'oeil à son patron dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

***

_Mes mains crispées sur le volant. La circulation est pénible malgré l'heure matinale. Je dois garder mon sang froid, ne pas trop penser au corps inerte d'Akihito à l'arrière. Réclamer vengeance, pour ne pas pleurer de frustration. Je décroche le téléphone._

_"Takaba a été agressé sur le port. Je le conduis à l'hôpital. Vous allez me retrouver les fils de pute qui ont fait ça!_

__ Monsieur?" Kirishima semble troublé par mes paroles vulgaires. Garder mon sang froid: raté. Je raccroche avant de perdre toute crédibilité auprès de mon secrétaire. Je lui fais confiance pour mener à bien la mission qui lui est confiée. Un feu rouge grillé. Tant pis._

_Les immeubles défilent à vive allure. Je slalome entre les voitures qui commencent à encombrer les rues. Hôpital en vue! Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer._

***

La limousine s'arrêta devant le Club Sion. Les passants regardaient un instant la voiture luxueuse aux vitres teintées, puis continuaient leur chemin.

Kirishima descendit avant d'ouvrir la portière pour Asami. Celui-ci quitta le véhicule et s'approcha de l'entrée de son établissement. L'imposante façade de pierre contrastait avec la modernité des tours de verre et d'acier qui s'élevaient de chaque côté de la rue. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé en totalité par les locaux du Sion, le premier étage proposait quant à lui des salles privées. Le deuxième et dernier étage était réservé à son spacieux bureau, ainsi qu'à quelques commodités d'ordre plus personnel. C'était là, par exemple, qu'il avait gardé Akihito enfermé pendant trois jours. Akihito... Pour l'heure, seules les fenêtres du Club laissaient passer de la lumière. Tout le reste du bâtiment était plongé dans le noir.

La portière claqua derrière lui. Un jeune voiturier prit les clés dans les mains de Kirishima, qui suivit le businessman.

***

_Un grand coup de frein en arrivant devant la porte des urgences. Les pneus qui crissent sur le bitume. Les roues avant qui empiètent sur le trottoir. Je descends vite, rien à faire de laisser la voiture tourner, ou la portière ouverte. J'ouvre à l'arrière et je sors Akihito. Le malheureux est comme un poids mort dans mes bras, mais il respire encore. Faiblement. Ne pas trop y penser._

_"J'ai un blessé! Magnez-vous bon sang!" Je crie sur les hommes en blouse blanche qui sortent en trombe du bâtiment après mon arrivée remarquée. Une civière. J'y dépose Akihito. Les infirmiers hurlent des instructions que je ne comprends pas. Ils posent un masque à oxygène sur son visage. Des questions fusent. Je suis l'équipe médicale dans l'hôpital._

***

Les portes vitrées du Sion s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une magnifique blonde. Les deux gardes à l'entrée la saluèrent. Elle saisit un pan de son élégante robe noire pour descendre les marches avec distinction, faisant apparaître les délicieuses courbes de ses jambes à chaque pas. Au pied du perron, elle leva les yeux sur Asami, et lui sourit. Elle s'avança vers lui, tendant sa main aux ongles carmins.

"Asami, quelle bonne surprise! s'exclama-t-elle en anglais.

_ Mademoiselle Johnson." Il frôla cette main blanche de ses lèvres, hochant la tête respectueusement.

"Père vous passe le bonjour. Il est ravi de votre dernière entrevue et espère faire affaire avec vous très prochainement.

_ Je le recontacterai rapidement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Il salua rapidement et s'éclipsa.

***

_Une petite femme blonde s'approche de moi. Une blouse blanche, un badge déclarant sa spécialité: c'est un médecin. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas la frapper quand elle m'empêche de suivre la civière dans la salle d'opération._

_"Excusez-moi, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de ce jeune homme. Êtes-vous parents?_

__ Non, c'est... "(DIS-LE!) "... un ami." (LÂCHE!) Je réponds à ses questions, mais j'en sais tellement peu. Je me sens inutile._

***

Asami traversa nonchalamment l'entrée de son établissement, salué par ses employés. Il s'arrêta un instant auprès de l'hôtesse qui s'occupait de l'accueil et du placement des clients et des invités, afin de savoir qui était présent ce soir-là. Ne notant aucun nom qui retienne son attention, il prit la direction de la salle principale.

Un orchestre de jazz, venu tout droit des États-Unis, jouait une musique douce et sensuelle. Des appliques murales au design recherché diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Aux tables centrales et dans les alcôves, les conversations allaient bon train. Des serveurs circulaient habilement entre les canapés et les bacs à plantes, déposant au passage les commandes des clients. Deux immenses aquariums éclairaient les murs de manière irréelle. Tout respirait le calme et l'élégance.

Asami fit des signes de tête en direction de quelques personnalités du spectacle ou de la politique qui passaient du bon temps dans son club. Bien sûr, il y avait une entrée plus discrète pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son bureau sans se faire accoster, mais il passait généralement par la salle justement pour garder un contact avec ses futurs associés en affaire, ou les futures victimes de ses machinations. Il se dirigea vers une porte d'acajou sur laquelle une plaque métallique indiquait "Privé. Personnel seulement." Il l'ouvrit.

***

_Le médecin est parti depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je fais les cent pas dans le couloir. Mes yeux ne cessent de se poser sur les portes battantes. Derrière, Akihito, entre la vie et la mort._

_Des familles qui passent dans le couloir sans s'arrêter. Un enfant malade qui vomit bruyamment. Un bébé qui pleure. Des petits bobos de rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'Akihito soit à leur place! J'ai peur._

_Mon téléphone sonne. Une infirmière me jette un regard froid en pointant le mur du doigt. Je suis le doigt: une pancarte interdisant les portables. Je hausse les épaules. Rien à foutre. Je décroche._

_"Monsieur, nous avons retrouvé les petits malfrats qui s'en sont pris à Takaba. Que faisons-nous maintenant?" Les paroles de Kirishima me rassurent: tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui se passe derrière les portes battantes._

_"Ils ont parlé?_

__ Oui. C'est semble-t-il une vengeance contre vous._

__ Tuez-les." Je ne raccroche même pas. Je jette mon téléphone contre le mur en grognant. Il explose, projetant des débris un peu partout. L'infirmière a eu peur, elle a crié. Je m'en réjouis. Mais cela ne diminue en rien mon sentiment de culpabilité. Pardon, Akihito._

***

Bien qu'il n'y eût que deux étages à grimper, un ascenseur avait été installé pour accéder à ses locaux privés. Asami en descendit et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Derrière lui, Suoh, qui l'avait accompagné depuis son arrivée, se posta près de la cabine. Il avait tellement d'ennemis qu'il devait être protégé en permanence, ou presque. Suoh était son garde du corps le plus fidèle et le plus compétent. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver quand il était en sa compagnie. Un seul coup d'oeil à son imposante musculature, à sa haute taille et à sa figure impassible et froide suffisait à faire taire les plus agressifs.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de son bureau et fut accueilli par les ténèbres. Il navigua de mémoire entre les meubles épars jusqu'à la fenêtre, sans allumer la lumière. La nuit était son domaine, et il ne la craignait pas. Mais celle-ci avait perdu de sa puissance dans ce monde moderne: dehors, tout n'était que lumière et bruit, même à cette heure tardive. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Asami regardait les enseignes multicolores des restaurants et des magasins, les phares des voitures qui laissaient des traînées rouges et jaunes en filant dans les rues... Et les ténèbres reculaient devant ces agressions lumineuses.

***

_Cela fait plus d'une heure que j'attends dans le couloir. Kirishima est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et m'a assuré que je n'avais plus rien à craindre des petites frappes qui ont attaqué Akihito. Soupir. Il détourne les yeux._

_La lumière au-dessus des portes battantes qui s'éteint. Je me précipite à la rencontre du chirurgien qui sort. Du rouge. Beaucoup de rouge. Malgré le tablier vert, je reconnais la couleur. Un regard las. Non, ce n'est pas possible._

_"Vous êtes monsieur Asami?" Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler._

_"Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, mais son coeur n'a pas tenu. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Nous avons abandonné la réanimation. Je suis désolé."_

_Je ne l'entends plus. Une chaise. BAM! Contre le mur. Je hurle de rage._

_Kirishima a fait un bond. Nos regards se croisent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit dans mes yeux, mais il a l'air inquiet._

_Fermer les yeux. Inspirer... Expirer... Je quitte l'hôpital, Kirishima sur mes talons. Ma voiture est encore là, je ne la regarde même pas. Besoin de marcher._

***

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, Asami soupira, puis se redressa vivement. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir noir. Il alluma une petite lampe devant lui, le reste de la pièce baignant dans le noir. Il croyait voir une silhouette se mouvoir dans l'obscurité, mais il savait que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Un simple fantôme. Il soupira à nouveau. De guerre lasse, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit ses cigarettes. Il en prit une entre ses lèvres et en alluma le bout avec un briquet doré. Il inspira profondément, se délectant du goût du tabac qui envahit ses poumons. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

Le silence était lourd dans la pièce. Le bruit de la rue ne parvenait pas à franchir la barrière épaisse de la vitre. Entre la pénombre et le silence, on se serait cru dans un mausolée. C'était malheureusement presque vrai. Il avait tant perdu ce soir-là...

Il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et appela son secrétaire grâce à l'intercom sur son bureau.

"_ Kirishima, j'attends votre rapport.

_ Bien monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite."

À peine avait-il coupé la communication que l'on frappait à la porte. Son secrétaire, un homme qui imposait le respect par sa carrure et son air sérieux derrière ses lunettes, entra, plusieurs dossiers sous le bras. Nullement surpris par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il avança jusqu'au bureau.

"Dois-je vous faire un compte-rendu des résultats de la semaine, monsieur?

_ Non, faites-moi juste un rapide bilan, puis laissez les dossiers sur mon bureau.

_ Bien monsieur."

Kirishima feuilleta rapidement les papiers afin de se les remettre en mémoire et de choisir les informations importantes à communiquer à son patron.

"Il semble que nous obtenions des résultats sans précédent avec la vente de drogue. Les bénéfices de ce mois-ci ont augmenté d'environ 15% par rapport au mois dernier. Les raisons de ce soudain succès sont encore...

_ Merci, Kirishima, vous pouvez disposer", l'interrompit brusquement Asami. Surpris par le ton du businessman, le secrétaire quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Il savait bien pourquoi ce secteur explosait. Après l'attaque d'Akihito, ses agresseurs avaient été massacrés. Nombre de personnes du milieu y avaient vu l'élimination d'éventuels concurrents, et les petits revendeurs avaient plié bagage, obligeant les acheteurs à se tourner vers ses filières. Mais cela rappelait à son souvenir les circonstances de la disparition de son amant, et le plongeait un peu plus dans une douloureuse mélancolie. Il alluma une autre cigarette.

***

_Après avoir marché pendant des heures, il revint chez lui, prit une bonne douche et changea de costume. Puis il prit la direction de son Club. Il lui fallait se plonger dans le travail pour oublier ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, cela ne marchait pas. Assis derrière son bureau, de la paperasse étalée sous ses yeux, il ne cessait pourtant de voir le corps sanguinolent d'Akihito allongé sur le quai, ou son visage d'une extrême pâleur quand il l'avait déposé sur le brancard._

_Craignant d'être mêlé de manière officielle à la mort du jeune photographe et de devoir rendre des comptes à la police qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le mettre sous les verrous, il se débrouilla pour faire disparaître toute trace de son implication. Même le personnel médical de l'hôpital fut soudoyé ou menacé pour qu'il oublie son passage par les urgences. Il aurait tout donné pour être capable d'oublier de la même manière..._

_Kirishima l'informait quotidiennement de l'avancée de l'enquête, et il savait que le corps d'Akihito avait été conservé afin de pratiquer une autopsie après son décès à l'hôpital. Mais la famille du jeune homme avait rapidement demandé à ce que la dépouille leur soit rendue pour pouvoir en disposer dignement. Aussi, une semaine à peine après avoir porté le corps agonisant de son amant, Asami allait le revoir enfin, et dans des circonstances tout aussi tragiques._

_Il arriva devant la petite maison de la famille Takaba. Située à la périphérie de la ville, elle profitait d'une atmosphère calme et reposante. La façade blanche pimpante dissimulait efficacement le deuil qui l'habitait. S'il n'avait su ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, il aurait été ravi de pénétrer dans une habitation si paisible et si bien tenue. Mais dans ces conditions, il redoutait d'en franchir le seuil. Il ne pouvait cependant pas reculer. Il frappa à la porte._

_Une femme de petite taille aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux noisettes lui ouvrit. Il s'inclina._

_"Madame Takaba, je suppose._

__ Vous supposez juste. À qui ai-je l'honneur?_

__ Je suis un ami de votre fils. Je suis venu pour... lui dire au revoir."_

_La mère d'Akihito le dévisagea un instant. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme de cet acabit dans l'entourage de son fils. Son costume sombre semblait hors de prix, et elle ne pouvait que reconnaître son élégance naturelle et son aura charismatique. Il était plus qu'improbable qu'il ait fait partie des fréquentations quotidiennes d'un enfant aussi turbulent que le sien. Pourtant, elle pouvait lire dans ces yeux dorés sa sincérité et sa profonde tristesse. Elle s'écarta donc, laissant entrer cet inconnu dans sa demeure._

_Asami passa nerveusement à côté de la mère d'Akihito. Tandis qu'il se déchaussait dans l'entrée, il l'observa. Il réalisait de qui le jeune homme avait hérité son côté mutin. Madame Takaba devait approcher les cinquante ans, pourtant elle en paraissait facilement dix de moins. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux rouges de chagrin, mais il devinait qu'elle devait être vraiment belle quand elle souriait, comme l'avait été son fils. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur en pensant à son amant décédé._

_Il déposa ses chaussures auprès de la douzaine d'autres qui jonchait déjà le sol de l'entrée. D'un signe de la main et d'un hochement de tête, madame Takaba lui indiqua le salon. Depuis l'entrée déjà lui parvenait le bruit étouffé de pleurs et de sanglots. Il emprunta le couloir étroit, notant au passage les gerbes de fleurs qui rétrécissaient encore le passage. Elles étaient nombreuses, et toutes ou presque d'un goût exquis. Elles témoignaient de l'attachement que chacun avait porté à Akihito._

_Il pénétra dans le salon. Celui-ci était relativement spacieux, et largement éclairé par la grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite. Au fond de la pièce, un autel avait été érigé, sur lequel la famille et les amis avaient déposé quelques bougies et une boîte de bâtonnets d'encens. Le drap qui couvrait le meuble bas qui faisait office d'autel était immaculé et bordé de dentelle. Une unique rose blanche dans un soliflore de cristal accompagnait les objets rituels. Sur sa gauche, contre le mur, reposait Akihito..._

_Asami eut un imperceptible sursaut quand il réalisa que la famille Takaba avait choisi d'exposer le corps de leur disparu dans son cercueil, à la manière occidentale. Il était irrésistiblement attiré vers Akihito. Luttant contre cette pulsion, il choisit de suivre madame Takaba, qui lui présenta son mari. Asami plongea la main dans son veston pour en ressortir une enveloppe, puis s'inclina respectueusement en tendant celle-ci. Le père d'Akihito était sensiblement plus vieux que sa femme. Sa chevelure grisonnante et les profonds sillons de ses rides en témoignaient. Lui aussi avait le visage marqué par le chagrin. Il s'inclina à son tour et recueillit l'enveloppe._

_"Je vous remercie d'être venu, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été ravi de savoir que vous pensiez à lui."_

_Ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse, puisque les Takaba ignoraient tout de la relation qu'il entretenait avec leur fils, mais cela toucha profondément Asami. Après tout, durant leur dernière conversation - ou plutôt ce qui s'en approchait le plus pour eux - Akihito avait avoué ses sentiments. Bien entendu qu'il aurait aimé savoir qu'il pensait à lui. Il aurait même certainement souhaité l'entendre de sa bouche ce soir-là, mais il s'était tu. Et voilà où il en était maintenant._

_Le père d'Akihito retourna l'enveloppe dans sa main, et changea de couleur quand il lut le montant inscrit. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Asami, ne sachant quoi dire._

_"Votre fils le méritait largement", répondit-il à la question silencieuse._

_À ces mots, monsieur Takaba saisit les mains du businessman et les serra fortement dans les siennes, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Asami laissa pudiquement les époux Takaba à leur chagrin et se dirigea vers le cercueil de laque blanche. Il semblait que la famille d'Akihito avait choisi cette couleur pour symboliser la pureté de leur défunt. Asami devait reconnaître que, malgré les tourments qu'il avait dû endurer, Akihito avait su conserver une certaine innocence et un coeur pur._

_Devant le coffre de bois, deux jeunes hommes étaient à genou, l'un pleurant amèrement sur l'épaule de l'autre. Asami reconnut les amis d'Akihito qu'il avait involontairement aidé à faire libérer quand Fei Long les avait pris en otage. Il se tint en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis puis prit leur place._

_Enveloppé de satin nacré et vêtu de blanc, Akihito reposait paisiblement. S'il n'avait su la raison de son décès, Asami aurait pu penser qu'il était mort dans son sommeil, tant le sourire qu'il affichait semblait naturel. Mais il connaissait la vérité. À nouveau la colère l'envahit. Le massacre de ses assassins n'avait pas suffit à atténuer sa douleur, et il n'avait maintenant plus aucun exutoire. Il continua d'observer le visage immobile du jeune homme, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir s'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il réalisait que c'était impossible: le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, et Akihito, il l'espérait, était déjà parti vers un monde meilleur. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de le toucher une dernière fois, effleurant sa joue, puis il tourna les talons et quitta la maison des Takaba._

***

Asami tendit la main vers le petit appareil photo numérique qui trônait sur son bureau. C'était celui qu'il avait offert à Akihito pendant leur escapade dans les îles, après avoir fui Hong Kong. Une seule photo avait été prise avec, et Akihito lui avait avoué que son sujet avait été Asami lui-même.

C'est au moment où il avait donné l'appareil au jeune homme, et que celui-ci l'avait remercié avec un immense sourire, qu'il avait réalisé l'importance que le photographe avait dans sa vie. Peu de temps après leur retour au Japon, il lui avait rendu, le remerciant à nouveau, mais lui disant qu'il avait maintenant envie de retrouver une vie normale: il allait revenir à ses bons vieux argentiques et se remettre au travail. Le pauvre y était presque parvenu...

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pourtant Asami décida en cet instant de ne plus jamais laisser personne d'autre entrer dans sa vie comme l'avait fait Akihito. Il ne croyait pas à l'amour éternel plus fort que la mort. Il était persuadé que ses sentiments finiraient par s'estomper avec le temps. Mais il refusait d'être une nouvelle fois responsable de la mort d'un innocent. Il allait maintenant vivre avec ses remords.

Asami se leva de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau et regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant de quitter la pièce, pensant aux derniers mots d'Akihito sur cette terre, qui lui avaient été destinés: "Asami?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis restée volontairement très évasive concernant les rituels funéraires, je laisse le soin à ceux que ça intéresse de se renseigner. Je préfère quant à moi ne pas expliquer plus ce qui se passe. Désolée :p
> 
> Cette fic fut un véritable challenge pour moi. Je pensais m'arrêter au premier chapitre, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la continuer. La voilà maintenant dotée d'un second chapitre et d'un épilogue.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> À bientôt!


End file.
